


Seed 2: Englishes

by originally reads (originally)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Community: podfIDIC, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3181202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/pseuds/originally%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy and Jarvis unexpectedly bump into Angie.</p><p>Created for the <a href="http://podfidic.dreamwidth.org/2015/01/10/seed2.html">seed 2 prompt</a> at PodfIDIC, a challenge where podficcers create works from the same basic 'seed script'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seed 2: Englishes

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was semi-written and semi-improvised, which was fun. I didn't have time to do seed 1 last week but I might go back and add it later on.

  


[Download MP3](http://originally.nu/podfic/podfidic/%5BPodfidic%5D%20Seed%202.mp3)| Duration: 00:02:53

Peggy rounded the corner, paused for a moment to catch her breath, and looked up to see Angie coming from the other direction. She cursed inwardly, running through her lists of excuses and trying to remember what she'd said the last time she'd seen her. Angie gave her a dazzling smile when she saw Peggy, and Peggy felt that familiar swoop in her stomach when she thought about how much she had to lie to her friend.

“Angie! Hello! I really didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Why not?”

“Oh, no particular reason, I suppose. I just thought you had a shift.”

"Nah, not for a couple hours yet. Where you headed, English? Want some company?"

"Well, actually I'm running late,” Peggy started, and it was just then that Jarvis skidded around the corner, pausing at the last moment to pull himself together, straightening his suit and collecting his dignity. He strolled on as if nothing untoward had happened but Peggy saw a grin twitching at the corners of Angie's lips.

"Hey, I know you!" Angie said, turning to him with a sudden flash of recognition just as Peggy thought he might manage to pass them by without attracting her notice.

Jarvis looked startled and began to splutter something incomprehensible. Peggy had seen that deer in the headlamps expression before, unfortunately, and she knew that this was not going to end the way she hoped. 

"You're English too! Say, do you two know each other?"

Jarvis turned to Peggy with pleading eyes and that was it, they were rumbled. Jarvis was truly terrible at subterfuge - she would have to come up with something now. Blast.

"This is Mr. Jarvis. He's - a friend of a friend. He's new to the city and I'm showing him the ropes."

Jarvis finally, thankfully found a modicum of his usual composure. 

"A pleasure to meet you, Miss..?"

"Angie," she said, sticking out her hand. Jarvis shook it. 

"Sorry Angie, we can't stop to chat," Peggy said apologetically. "We've got an appointment. Shall I see you later?"

"Sure, English," Angie said, looking Jarvis up and down. "Englishes." 

Peggy wasn't sure she liked that expression.

"Did you have to tell that particular lie?" Jarvis asked as they walked away.

"Well, I rather think I am showing you the ropes," Peggy said, her mind on the look that Angie had given Jarvis. "Let's hope you can think a bit faster on your feet next time."


End file.
